Plenty More Hearts
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Five years after their last meeting, Song presumes that Po is the one for her. But what happens when she comes to the Valley to be with Po again? *Not a Songfic one-shot!


**_Plenty More Hearts_**

**_By Cookiem2012_**

**_Another one of my terrible one-shot ideas that just popped into my head!_**

* * *

Dawn's first heavenly glow arrived to China, relighting the dark shadows of the night, back into day time once more, telling everyone to awake and start the new day ahead of them. Some of the light got through the crack of every tent opening in a small camp site near the Valley of Peace. In the largest tent, a small snow leopard stirred in her worn down cot as her Sapphire Blue Eyes opened, the sun was in her face and it was distracting her slumber.

"Rise and shine Song." She muttered to herself as she sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and smiled to herself.

_I'll return to you my love. _She thought as she looked at the nearby valley near their settled camp. _I'll be back in your life, I have come clean so we can be together again._

It has been 5 years since Song saw his beautiful black and white chubby face. She longed to kiss him again, it has been so long, she couldn't face it anymore. Her darling panda was awaiting for her, after all these years...

He had to. The kiss she gave him on the cheek was a signal to the panda that she loved him. And hopefully they can stay together, and she could walk down the aisle, and become his wife...

Song went over to a dark blue tent, where her friend Silver Penny, a young snow leopard with a two piercing silver eyes and white fur and tail with a purple tip, was fixing up her potions and spells. She smiled as song entered.

"Hello Mistress Song," Said Silver Penny, labelling pots of herbs and placing them on the shelf.

"Hello Silpen," Said Song, grinning about her newest pet name for her friend.

"How can I help you today? Not long from the Valley of Peace now are we?"

"We are close! I am finally going to reunite with my Panda again!"

Silver Penny looked a little worried.

"Don't you think he'd have moved on from you and fell in love with someone else within five years since you two last met?"

"No! We shared a kiss and everything!"

"A simple kiss on the cheek doesn't mean you have both fallen for each other darling."

Song rolled her eyes.

"I do that to those I care about Silpen. Po _is _the one. I'll be leaving at noon to the Valley of Peace. Alone. I shall declare to him that he is my true love. And I am _his._"

"If you say so... but don't be so heart broken..." Silver Penny whispered.

* * *

***Noon.***

Song made it to the entrance of the Valley of Peace. She could see citizens jumping this way and that, celebrating. Lanterns of a wide variety of colours hung over the entrance, and continued in a zigzag pattern further into the village. Song raised an eyebrow at this.

_I wonder whats going on... _she thought. Soon she saw a familiar panda walking towards the centre of the Valley, waving at the citizens who walked past him. Song was so excited to see his face again, but before she could take a single step in she could hear shouts like;

"Congrats Dragon Warrior!"

"A thousand blessings upon you Master Po!"

And Po smiled, saying thing back like;

"Thanks!"

"We'll be seeing you all soon in town square!"

Song was starting to get curious, and quickly crept into the village gates. She followed Po's every step, she soon saw the other Master's of the Jade Palace standing in single file on a built stage, dressed in their best.

_Almost all of them._

Song noticed that Tigress was nowhere to be seen, but was then distracted by Po, who walked up on stage with his father Mr Ping. Both were now standing by Shifu. Song's eyes became wider as she saw Po wearing black and purple clothes...

She remembered seeing those clothes before, they were the kind of clothes that her father wore when...

_Oh no, _Song thought.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace," Shifu announced. "Today is a day of History, Honour, and Importance... for that the Dragon Warrior has important news to share."

Every Villager in the Valley crowded around the stage as Po cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone," Po announced, "I'd like to proudly announce that my Mistress..."

Song's heart stopped at the word 'Mistress'.

"...had successfully delivered our cub yesterday evening," Po continued on, "and we are proud to present to you all our little wonder..."

Song's heart dropped immediately at the sight of Master Tigress, joining the Dragon Warrior on stage in a long white dress with long draping sleeves, and long baby pink sash tied around the waist, which trailed down her hip, and touched the ground in a style of beauty and grace. She walked up to Po... with a small bundle of a white blanket in her arms. Po smiled at her as he picked up the little bundle and cradled it close. Everyone cheered as Tigress rested her head on the panda's shoulder. Song felt like she stopped breathing altogether.

"Citizens," Shifu said with a small smile. "We wish to welcome the newest addition of the Jade Palace, and the living importance of the future of Kung Fu; Miracle. Daughter of the Dragon Warrior, and Master Tigress, Master of hard style."

Song felt tears running down her cheeks as Everyone jumped and cheered and streamers fell from the sky. She shut her eyes tight and turned away as the crowd went 'aw...' when Po and Tigress shared a kiss.

* * *

She burst into tears and ran out of the entrance, all the way back to the camp, she stayed in her tent, crying and sobbing until she heard a small voice coming from the entrance.

"Song?" She whispered. The mourning leopard turned to see Silver Penny standing there, holding each flap of the tent in her paws. She had a look of concern on her face. She ran and hugged Song tightly as the young leopard sobbed some more.

"You were right!" She cried. "He _has _moved on! He has fallen in love and has had a child with- with- her!"

"Sh..." Silver Penny whispered occasionally. "It's gonna be OK...just let it all out..."

Song continued to cry and protest against Po falling in love with Tigress... but then pushed away from Silver Penny.

"How come you never told me? Your the one who's a _Soothsayer_ for crying out loud!" She howled.

"You never asked... and while you ranted on about Po, I dropped a hint. Remember?"

Song thought about it and remembered the hint;

_"Don't you think he'd have moved on from you and fell in love with someone else within five years since you two last met?"_

"I thought he was the one..." Song whispered, as a tear escaped her eye.

"I knew for the both of you it was never meant to be." Silver Penny said. "Tigress was always the one for the panda. And he was the one for her. She didn't realize until they returned from the battle with the Peacock."

Song eyes saddened as Silver Penny held her again.

"It's time you did the right thing." She said. Song looked up at her and nodded.

"Thank you Silpen." She whispered.

* * *

**_*At The Valley Of Peace.*_**

"Congratulations Master Po and Tigress!"

"We know your daughter will bring happiness and peace to all of China."

"Peace be with O mighty!"

Po and Tigress smiled as they sat with the others at the feast. Villagers were forever passing little messages of Peace and celebration.

"No need to praise," said Tigress.

"She's just like all your children here in the village. Unique in her own way, but the same as everyone else." Said Po. Everyone smiled back and left the parents alone with the other masters. They continued eating together, exchanging jokes and acting like they're able to foretell who Miracle will be more like in future.

"She'll be more like her mom in appearance I can tell you al that now!" Said Po, looking at Tigress lovingly. "The most beautiful person you can ever set on."

Tigress smiled and kissed Po, as she said that she'll have Po's sense of humour.

"Right now, the cutest!" Giggled Viper, staring down at the white bundle in Po's arms. Crane and Monkey laughed, but then suddenly stood up, not laughing anymore.

"What is it?" Questioned Viper.

"It's Song!" Crane whispered to them all. Po gasped. as he saw Song walking their way... with a box in her arms?

"I bet she's come back looking for Po!" Whispered Viper. Tigress growled as she heard this.

"Not on my watch." She said.

"Easy Ti, look you hold the baby while I talk to her OK?"

Tigress was uncertain about this, but she nodded and took the baby out of Po's arms, holding her close. Po jumped up and went down to Song.

"Hello Po," Song greeted, "congrats on the new baby!" Said Song brightly, as he passed the box to Po.

"Ugh... thanks?" Said Po suspiciously. Song smiled, but her eyes were still red from crying. Po shook the box suspiciously before opening it, to find it full of baby tunics, sweat pants... and even a little red dress with the Yin and Yang symbol on it!

"Woah Song! You shouldn't have! Thanks!" Said Po, putting down the box, giving her a quick hug.

Song continued to smile. Within a few minutes, they both spoke about their last encounter, and Song confessed she had feelings for Po.

"I don't expect you to leave Tigress to be with me..." She said. "I'm happy for you."

Po smiled back at her.

"Thanks for understanding... before you leave.. would you like to sit with us for the meal and see Miracle up close?"

Song nodded and went up to the others. They stopped eating and were suddenly quiet. Song bowed to Tigress who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Congratulations Master Tigress... May you and Po live a happy live together."

Tigress smiled.

"Thank you Song..." she said.

"Hey Ti, I promised her she can sit with us and see the baby... that OK?" aid Po, placing the box with the baby clothes to one side.

Tigress nodded.

"Come and sit with us then." She said. Song sat down with the warriors and ate with them. At the end, Tigress thanked her for the clothes and showed her Miracle. The little cub was white with black stripes with black paws. She opened her eyes for the first time, revealing eyes of pure Jade green. Song commented she was the most beautiful cub she had ever seen.

"Takes after her mother no doubt," she added with a wink. Tigress smiled.

"Wanna know what her full name is?"

Song tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

"Miracle Song Emerald Ping."

Song smiled gratefully.

"I bid you all farewell," She said.

Everyone waved her goodbye as she left the through the entrance. Song smiled as she fell asleep in her tent that.

_It's hard to move on. _She told herself. _But it feels good too... and besides... there's plenty more hearts to love out there..._

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_Song did find love eventually. A handsome snow leopard called Storm met her at a dance in the Valley Of Peace. He had silver eyes and grey fur. They were dating for 2 years, and were married on Miracle's 6th birthday. Song also visited Po, Tigress and the other masters regularly. She soon had a baby called Blizzard with Storm. Blizzard was a grey snow leopard with silver/blue eyes. Song lived happily._**

**_Now knowing she can move on._**

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**NO need to tell me, but yeah, it sucks. :(**

**I just got this Idea of how Song would react on when Po and Tigress got together and have little Miracle (WHICH THEY BETTER!)**

**Plz review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
